


That Awkward Moment

by Turner_Kane



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Oblivious Phil, PJ and Chris are a thing, PJ is a good friend, Phan - Freeform, Relationship(s), Soulmate AU, a cute thing, depressed dan, doing this for a friend, gonna do the writing, she made me do it, soulmate-identifying auras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turner_Kane/pseuds/Turner_Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is depressed, not only because the universe has got him down (again), but because he hasn't yet met his soulmate. PJ and Chris decide that a night out is the perfect way to get a smile back on their friends face, and even try to further help by inviting another friend along. This new guy is everything and more, he might even be Dan's soulmate! Only problem is, neither Dan, nor this new man, know that they're destined to be together yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The day was coming to a close, and once again neither PJ, nor his boyfriend Chris had received word from their friend Dan Howell. At first, not receiving a call from their socially awkward friend didn’t seem like the biggest concern in the world. After almost a month, however, the pair had decided that something was majorly off. What used to be a weekly call from the brunet was now nonexistent.

            “Do you think that something’s the matter with Dan?” Chris asked that morning over breakfast. PJ looked up from his bowl of cereal, spoon hanging half out of his hand, “That’s what’s been missing. We haven’t talked to Dan in almost, what, a month?” Chis nodded in confirmation, “Almost a month, yea. We should call him and see if he’s doing well.”  
“Maybe we should go round to see him for the afternoon. That might be more…effective. Don’t you agree?” The brunet that sat across the table was suddenly alight with subtle excitement. “That’s exactly what we should do. A proper visit is probably exactly what he needs.”

~~~

            Afternoon came quicker than previously thought, and the two soon found themselves knocking on the door of Dan’s flat in London. From inside the sounds of the television were heard, as well as the soft shuffle of socks, now getting closer, against hardwood flooring.

“Well at least he’s alive.” PJ murmured under his breath, causing his boyfriend to chuckle lightly.

            The door opened swiftly. It was even worse than previously thought. Dan’s soft brown eyes were desolate and glazed over, his brown hair a mess, and his usual ‘brooding but happy’ attitude seemed to be extra ‘brooding’ today. To sum it up in fewer words, the poor thing looked absolutely broken.

            “Can I help you with anything?” Sarcasm leaked from his words. “We’re here to check on you. Is everything all right?”  
“I’m fine, honestly. It’s just _another_ existential-crisis. You know. The usual.” Chris and PJ nodded simultaneously as they removed their shoes upon entering the apartment. It was a bit dirtier than usual, with a few dishes and glasses scattered all along the surfaces leading into the sitting room.

            The television was on, just as heard through the door, but was now muted so that the trio could talk in peace. Dan had seemed to get himself together a bit, and had even made a poor attempt to clean up a bit. The couple that had come to see him didn’t really hold any of the mess against him, though. They knew what these bouts could do to Dan, and luckily they knew how to break him out of it too.

            “You just need to take your mind off of all of this for a bit.” PJ spoke up after a few minutes of just sitting around the dimly-lit living room. Dan’s flat looked significantly darker despite the shades now being drawn just enough to let some natural light in. “How? I’ve tried everything and it just seems to make me feel worse. It’s like…I’m here, I know I am, but for what reason? What am I here for? I’m not particularly good at anything, and I don’t have anyone that makes me happy. Don’t get me wrong, you’re great friends, but I’ve never experienced what you two have. I’m sick of just being insignificant and alone.” This was new. Never before had Dan been bothered by not having found his soulmate yet. Usually he was glad that he was single and not bond or obligated to do anything by the person that was destined to be his ‘other half’. It shocked both PJ and Chris, baffled both of them, and left them without a single comforting word for their unkempt friend.

“We’ll go out,” Chris started, looking to his brunet boyfriend for a bit of help. “We’ll go out and we’ll go…dancing…?” PJ tried, which only made both Dan and Chris turn to look at him with confusion in their eyes. “Yes. We’re going dancing whether you like it or not. It’ll be fun.”

 

            Their evening staying in ended when PJ finally insisted that they head out for the club. A moment of silence followed after he’d announced their supposed departure. Chris looked at his soulmate with a concerned expression, while Dan, on the other hand, looked as if he were about to crawl back into the grey cushions of his couch.  
            “Do you really think that we should take him out like that?” Chris whispered, Dan was none the wiser to what was being said. The brunet with the dazzling green eyes only offered a wry shrug as partial response, “I think it’s just what he needs. Look at him, Chris, he’s aching—aching to go out and have some fun.” The brown-eyed lad in question gave a small shudder of anxiety, slipping further into the fold of the seat.

            A moment more had passed until PJ finally insisted that his depressed friend get up and get dressed. “Do I really have to go? I mean, I’m in no mood to properly go out right now.” PJ got up and crossed the room so that he was now next to the worried man, hand now grasping onto his shoulder. “You are very well in the mood to go out. Tonight, you, Daniel Howell, are going to have the time of your life—and I have a brilliant idea!” In an instant the ecstatic brunet was pacing the room, running back round to his boyfriend.

“We’ll call Phil!” Chris and Dan now wore similar confused faces, “You know Phil. He’s the one that came round that lives in our building. Black hair, bright eyes, tall.” The previously confused male now wore a knowing smile. “I quite think you’ll like him.” Chris murmured, “Exactly! That’s why I’m going to invite him.” Dan had no choice but to casually play along what was being plotted even if he didn’t necessarily like it. PJ noticed the concern that now wavered onto his friends face.

“Don’t worry. You’re going to love him. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ and Chris's friend is late. Dan is beginning to feel anxious about ever leaving the comfort of his home.

Dan was now dressed in a dark shirt with a matching pair of dark trousers, his head throbbing from the alternative music that blared in the background. PJ and Chris stood on either side of him, clutching him as if they were personified crutches. If being completely honest, the music wasn’t half bad, and the atmosphere was almost unlike any proper club in London, but it was still a social outing to Dan.

            “See, I told you that this club isn’t that bad.” Dan tried his best to smile through the pain that surged through his chest. Being social always caused a bit of panic to course through him, but sometimes he just tried to push it off for various reasons. Tonight he was pushing it off because these were his best mates. They’d taken it upon themselves to take him out and make sure that he had fun. The least he could do is try to loosen up a bit, and if that meant putting aside his social anxiety (even though it still caused him that awkward surge of self-awareness to every little flaw that he had…) then so be it.

            The trio had found a table somewhere near the back, away from the music. Drinks were ordered. Silence encased the table. Their guest, this Phil bloke, had yet to show up, but probably because PJ wasn’t really the best at giving specific directions to places. Still. His presence at the table would probably give them all something to talk about. Having two people meet each other for the first time always gave way to speech ques.

Oh, that’s right. Dan was going to have to meet a new person.

            The night had crumbled away into the pool of desolate depression once again. The anxiety came back and settled into Dan’s empty stomach. What if this new person didn’t like him, or found him annoying? Dan wasn’t really one to care what people thought of him, but did he really _not_ care?   
            He reached out for his drink, just a plain glass of water, and gave it a small swallow. “So, what’s Phil like?” PJ and Chris shared a glance. For once on their outing, Dan was trying to be civil and strike up conversation.

            “He’s really…quirky.” PJ narrowed his eyes as he thought on the vague description of Phil that he’d just given. But it was actually correct, and described the man nicely. “And his fringe goes like—” Chris moved his hand wildly in front of his right eye, “Wow, Chris. Very descriptive.” From across the table PJ gave off a beaming smile. Dan was slowly melting back into himself. Awkwardness and anxiety aside, he was actually bantering with his friends again.

            Almost half an hour had passed without any sign of Phil. The few times PJ had tried to get him on the phone failed and there hadn’t been any other way to communicate with him. It left a bit of room for worrying now.  
            “Maybe he’s gotten held up with work or something?” Chris suggested lazily, head leaning up against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I doubt it. He said that he was free tonight. Claimed that he’d be here on time too.”  
“He isn’t very prompt, is he?” Both men shrugged, “This is the first time we’ve invited him out. He just moved into the building a few weeks ago. Not much time to really invite him anywhere.” Dan seemed to nod to himself, sipping at his drink to shut his mouth. A few things were running through his mind. Like, _“You’re not going to invite him anywhere else, are you?”_ or _“Maybe we should just leave. He probably won’t be coming in anytime soon.”_

            So far, Dan had grown quite comfortable nestled back into the little groove he’s made in the leatherback booth seat. The music that played on the other side of the bar had slowly faded into the background and created a nice soothing lullaby that had taken part in this new calm. Conversation had gone from topic to topic, the pattern getting less rigid and becoming more easygoing and reassuring. It felt just like it had before Dan had slipped back into his reverie.

            “Thank you for inviting me out tonight.” Dan started shyly; a shining smile had begun to form on his lips, even his dimple now seemed to be gleaming brightly against the fluorescent lights overhead. “It’s really helping me to feel—”  
“Hey guys!” Dan turned slightly to face the source of interruption. A tall man with gleaming black hair and, as PJ had said, the brightest, clear eyes. “Phil! You’re here!” PJ jumped up and braced the brunet by the shoulders, much like he’d done to Dan earlier that evening, “Finally,” Dan added with a sunken tone, already falling back down into that ostracized  mood he’d been in before.

            “Phil Lester, I’d like you to meet Dan Howell.” Phil turned, his bright gaze now resting on Dan’s form, “Nice to meet you.” The brunet reaches his hand out, and Dan found himself reluctantly meeting him halfway for a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you too.” Dan finally got out, too caught up in the feeling of Phil’s very soft hands, seriously, it was as if shaking hands with a baby. Discomfort clouded Phil’s carefree expression, and he carefully backed his hand away from the other man’s grip. “Well, Phil, take a seat next to Dan. This night can finally begin!” The time was approaching 10:00 PM. Apparently the night was now _just_ beginning.

            The elephant in the room had been addressed as soon as Phil had sat down in his place next to Dan. “Why are you late?” Chris asked. There was general concern and curiosity obvious in his Northern lilt. Phil grinned a little, turning around to face each member of their small party. “Oh, well, there was this man on the train. He didn’t seem very scary, but he kept staring at me…” He seemed to wander off into thought for a moment, “Then he came over to me, placed a hand on my knee and goes ‘where’s yer stop then’,” The table burst into a chorus of fitful giggles. None were sure what was really funny about the story. Perhaps it was the silly voice that Phil had put on, or maybe the alcohol that had previously been consumed finally settling in.  
            “So, I tell him where my stop is, and all he’s doing is giving me this glare, like—” His mouth puckers, his eyes bulging in their sockets. “And by the time I’d actually gotten away from him, I’d missed my stop.” Once again the table broke into laughter, sounding like a group of small boys that often cackled at inappropriate jokes. The laughter especially made Dan feel a bit more comfortable being wedged into a tiny booth next to this strange, yet beautiful human being.

            Their laughter had died down. A somber silence had filled its place, but soon a Muse song had taken that moment over too. Bass from the song touched down throughout the whole of the club and suddenly the dancefloor, the _reason_ that they’d come out tonight, was loudly calling to a certain brunet.

            “Supermassive Black Hole. I love this song! It always makes me think of dancing—something that I’m not very good at.” Phil’s bright eyes seemed to twinkle even brighter as he started to flail his arms around to the rhythm of the song.    
            “Yea—no. You’re not good dancing. Don’t.” Dan snickered from the side, a blush suddenly clear on his face. _Had he really just said that?_ “And you can do better?” Phil challenged, “Better than that. You weren’t even trying.”  
“I know for a fact that Dan can dance better than you. Right, Chris?” Chris tried his hardest to hide the laugh that threatened to spill out, “Yes. Of course, PJ.” PJ stood up now, tugging his boyfriend out behind him. “Come on! We said we were dancing, we’re going to dance.”  
“ _YOLO_ , as the kids would say, right?” The pressure from the leather seat beside was released, and suddenly Dan was alone at a table that was filled with nothing more than a bunch of half empty cocktails.

            “Come on, Dan,” Phil reached a hand over to the brunet, a smile gracing his delightful features. “You said that you’re better than me. Show me then!” Dan couldn’t help but to laugh at the way Phil’s nose turned up as he feigned an angry expression despite that small smirk still on his face.

“Fine. But I swear to God that I’m only doing it ironically.” Their hands met for only a brief moment after some hesitation from Dan, but in that brief moment there seemed to be color emitting from Phil—color emitting from that lovely little creature that loved to tell kooky stories…

…color that indicated that this man is his soulmate.

_How fucking cliché is this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally realized how I wanna incorporate the 'soulmate' elements in! Yay! I've also realized that this is going to be a slow-build type story, that may or may not be concluded within five chapters. Eh. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao. I don't know where this is going anymore.

Out on the dancefloor were many other couples all pressed up against each other and grinding. _To a fucking Muse song?_ Dan thought, whipping his head around, judging everyone in his path. Phil was a few feet ahead of him. Dan made sure that he never lost sight of the tall –but not quite as tall as him—male.  
            The group stopped in an area that wasn’t as dense as the rest of the dancefloor. Few people still populated in that general area, but at least they were all together. PJ and Chris danced together a few ways away, and Phil had begun his awkward dance once again. Dan stopped slightly in a trance as he stared at the three as they thrashed around, somewhat, to the beat of the song.

            “Come on, Dan. Dance!” Phil grabbed the brunet by the wrist again. The colors returned, this time making Dan jump back and into another dancing couple. Phil’s bright eyes went wide with concern, pulling his arms back in towards his chest. “Oh my god, are you all right?” Maybe Phil hadn’t noticed the colors?   
            “Yes, I’m fine. It’s just—dancing…ya know?” Phil smiled lightly, a chuckle beginning to bubble from his thin lips. “You’re the one that said that you’re better than me at dancing. So come on. Show me.” Dan rolled his eyes and looked over towards PJ or Chris, but neither paid any attention. Both were too busy dancing with the other to even notice. “You know, I will show you—because I do know how to dance. Better than you.” A snarky tone took over Dan’s voice. There was a bit of challenging in it, as well as a joking bite. “Okay then, floor is yours, mate.” The brunet took a step back, his arms raised up in defeat.

            Dan started out simple enough, just moving along awkwardly to the beat, arms and legs shuffling around. “Oi, I know you can do better than that.” This caused Dan to throw his arms up wildly, swaying to the now changed song. Phil laughed along happily for the few moments that Dan had really thrown himself into the dancing—that was until he’d literally thrown himself and landed into the couple dancing a few inches away.

            “Sorry!” He called out; hands rising up to try and assure that the couple weren’t going to yell at him. “Sorry.” Dan tried again as the two rushed off in the opposite direction. The happiness and the carefree attitude that he’d just felt had demolished, replaced with the empty sinking feeling of embarrassment. The only thing that now anchored him back was the soothing touch of Phil behind him.   
            “Hey, Dan, it’s fine,” Phil’s kind eyes shone even brighter under the fluorescent neon colors on the dancefloor, now even more illuminated by the lovely yellow that surrounded him as his hand was still lazily placed on Dan’s shoulder. “You also win the dance battle portion of the night. Hitting a man in the face actually earns you double points.”  
“Oh, so there’s a point system for the night now?” Phil nodded kindly, “And luckily I’ve been keeping points all night so far.” Dan couldn’t help but to smile dismissively at the adorable things that came out of his new friend’s mouth. “You’ll have to tell me who wins at the end of the night.”   
“Of course, it wouldn’t be a fair game otherwise.”

            Back at the table, the pair had begun to talk about random things, such as childhood and what they were doing for work. Both traded stories back and forth, laughing and joking around until PJ and Chris returned to the table in a sweaty, bubbly mess.   
            “Now, it looks like you crazy kids are having a _groovy_ time.” The two lovers sat down in their seats again, both smiling like idiots as they did so, “Ye-heh, Peej…looks like we did. Did we? I think we did.” Dan laid a feeble hand on his new companion’s shoulder, never one to embrace physical touch but suddenly feeling the need to see that beautiful, heavenly pale golden tint that encased the ebony haired man at his side. “I-I am having fun. Don’t think that I’m not having fun.” He poked at the hand that still lay in contact with his funky patterned shirt, “This is fun.” He whispered, peeking around at each of the three sitting around the booth.   
            PJ drummed on the table to the beat of whatever song had been playing in the background. He probably didn’t even know it, truth be told, but the awkward silence that followed the little confirmation of having fun made everything…awkward. So now PJ drummed, Chris starred off at nothing, Phil danced slightly in his seat, and Dan awkwardly brooded and thought endlessly of what to say next—all sat silently with nothing else to say. “Well, Dan…Dan-O…what exactly were you up to before we called you up? I mean, are you all right now?”   
“What’s wrong? Are you okay? A-are you…ill?” The wavy haired male across the table gave a frightful look, his eyebrows dropping down to his glowing green eyes. “Uh, I’m fine now. But ya know. It’s life and stuff. It’ll happen sometimes.” His fringe fell down in his face a bit more. The hair tickled his eyebrow, but he continued to cower closer and further down towards his chest. “Do you need to talk about it, Dan?”   
“No, thank you. Like I said, it’s fine. I’m fine.”  Another moment passed without anyone saying anything.

            “Well, you know what? We should probably get going…” PJ turned to his soulmate, who was already eagerly grinning from one ear to the other, “And this is…acccctually just the first stop on our _long_ list of things fun things to do tonight!”   
“Yay. I _love_ fun things.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully more to come, but so far this really has taken a lot out of me for no other reason that just lack of personal interest. I need more ideas for what ever else should happen, but nothing is coming to mind for this particular story. I do, however, know what I definitely want to happen with the exception of the fine, minor details.
> 
> ***I also haven't read through the story again to check for spelling errors***

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the result of me asking a friend for ideas. I'm not sure what to even do for the second half of this, but I do have an inkling...
> 
> Also, I hate repeating names so much. Ex. "Dan...blah blah blah...his friend Dan...blah blah blah...and Dan did..." It's super repetitive, but sadly there's nothing I can do. Dan, PJ, and Chris aren't necessarily very easy to differ in description. All dark hair. All tall. All nice eyes.  
> What the fuck? How am I supposed to even!?  
> PS, can someone please kindly tell me what mistakes I've made? I'm a little too tired to even give this a finally read through right now. *deep sigh*


End file.
